Investigation
by Killermaverick
Summary: The villains were rather quiet, so SubZero, Liu Kang, and Nightwolf went to investigate, and were shocked at what they saw. Oneshot.Second chapter remake due to accidental poor formatting.
1. suspicious

MS: Hey guys!!! Here's my next story!! It's like a mortal kombat fanfic. Anyway, enjoy!!!!

Scorpion: Get over here!!!!!

MS: Aaaugghh!!!!! ( barely dodges.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a regular day in the Lin Kuei temple as Sub-Zero was just doing paperwork at his desk. Sighing, he took a sip of his coffee, and continued. Just then, however, a Lin Kuei grunt came in. " Master Sub-Zero!! There are intruders on the southern gate!!! What should we do?!" Sub-Zero sighed again, and turned to the grunt. " How many and what do they look like?" The grunt then got into a thinking pose. " Well, there's one, and he's wearing a large rice hat with bluish-white armor with glowing eyes that look like lightning." Sub-Zero thought for a moment. " _Raiden, eh?_" " Send him in." " Yes sir!" In a few minutes, Raiden came in the room. " Ah, Raiden, it's good to see you again." Sub-Zero greeted. Raiden then bowed slightly. " Likewise, Sub-Zero." They then sat down at his desk. " So, what do I owe to a lighting being such as yourself?" Raiden slightly cleared his throat. " Well, Raiden, things with our enemies have been quiet with our enemies lately. A bit **too** quiet. I want you along with Liu Kang and Nightwolf to investigate." Sub-Zero then looked at him quizzically. " Liu kang? Isn't he dead?" Raiden shook his head. " He was, but now he's back as an undead, even though he scares the crap outta me now." Raiden shudders. Sub-Zero then nodded. " I accept your request." Raiden nodded slightly. " You will meet at Shao Kahn's gates tomorrow at noon. Be there." He then disappeared. Sub-Zero sighed, and packed his things.

( The next day.)

Sub-Zero arrived at the temple to see Nightwolf and Liu Kang as a zombie, and, needless to say, he was scary as mess. So Sub-Zero kept his distance. They then went to the gate to find something rather suprising. They found that is was replaced with a door with a doorbell with it. Carefully, Sub-Zero pressed the doorbell, and heard the sound. " Come in." The door then creeped open. Carefully, the three warriors went into the fortress, to find it deserted. They then found a sign that pointed to another door. They opened the door with great caution, only to find a long, dark hallway. The three then carefully walked into the hallway, finding disgusting things such as skull dripping water, dirty water on the floor, decaying corpses, and a sign that said, " Smoke wuz her." Sub-Zero then looked weirdly at the sign. " I don't want to know." They then continued through the hallway. They then came to a door with light coming through the cracks. Then, cautiously, they broke the door down to see something shocking. They found every single bad guy in the series in social activities. Social activities!!!!! While walking, they came upon Scorpion behind a stand without his hood, revealing his skull. But the most shocking thing was that the skull was smiling. Slightly creeped out, Sub-Zero walked up to the stand. " Uh, Scorpion, what're you doing?" Scorpion turned to him, and suddenly yelled, " Get over here..." Sub-Zero prepared for kombat. " ...and have a fried squid." Scorpion handed the squid to a shocked Sub-Zero, who took the squid shakingly. " Uh, thanks?" " No prob!!!" Scorpion then continued using his powers to cook the food while Sub-Zero just walked away...rather fast. Liu Kang then came to Kano, and saw that his eye was charging. He was about to attack until Kano yelled, " Pull!!!" Just then, three clay pigeons shot out, and he shot all three of them. Unknown clapping was heard all around. " Uh, Kano, why are you shooting clay disks?" Kano just turned to him smiling. " I'm just gotta new type of 'obby involving clay pigeons. It's actually ratha fun!!" He then turned back to his original stance. " Pull!!!!" Going to Nightwolf, he was just walking around, until he saw Baraka suddenly jump up, and take out his wrist...spike...thingies. (note: I don't know what to call them.) Nightwolf took out his tommahawks and prepared for battle, until he saw baraka's blade come down on...Sushi? Yes, it was actually a sushi stand. Baraka was seen throwing food into the air and cutting it in slow motion. He then put a platter on the table. " Order up!!" He smiled at Nightwolf, which looked very creepy, so Nightwolf just took the food, thanked him, and slinked away. Back to Sub-Zero, he ate the squid carefully, and noticed it wasn't poisoned. He could tell, because poison always had a unique, and rather bad taste to him. Suspicious, he continued on to find Reptile eating fried flies and chocolate dipped grasshoppers. ( they really make food like that. Yuck.) A bit disgusted, Sub-Zero went to Reptile, who greeted him by giving him a candy-dipped cochroach on a stick. " Hey Sub-Zero!!! Have some quality cuisine and relax!!" Sub-Zero just took the gift, and looked at it carefully. " Thanks." " Anytime." Sub-Zero then walked away. Back to Liu Kang, he found Goro, Sheeva, and Kintaro on giant spinning wheels, holding rocket-like objects with children in them. He was about to attack until he saw the wheels stop, and the three Shokan letting the children off. Seeing Liu Kang, Goro put on a big smile. " Hey Liu Kang!!! Long time no see!!!" Liu Kang then went over to them. " Uh, hey, what's going on?" Sheeva was the one to answer. " We found killing quite boring afer a while, so we just decided to act as rides for the kids. The ride's called Dragonrider." Liu Kang just nodded a bit numbly, and walked away, a bit mentally scarred. Finally, back to Nightwolf, it showed him with Rain as he summoned a giant storm cloud. Nightwolf took this as a threat until he saw that it actually had very light rain, raining on the fields. " Ah, my dear friend, Nightwolf!! How are you?" Nightwolf just numbly waved his hand. Smiling, Rain walked over to him. " Ah, nothing like watering the garden, eh?" Nightwolf replied by nodding slightly, and walked away. After their visit in the fortess, the three protectors then walked off back to their world. " Maybe they finally changed." Just then, however, the villains came together. " Did ya get their wallets?" Koba asked. Mileena smiled as she held out three wallets with three people in their high-school days. One having on a parka in warm weather, another in Kung-Fu clothing, and another with a mohawk and a black line over his eyes. " Suckers!!!!"


	2. remake

MS: Hey guys!!! Here's a remake. Anyway, since I got a lot of bad reviews due to formatting ( by accident.), I decided to change the formatting a bit. And also add a few more things. Well, Enjoy!!!

Scorpion: Get over here!!!!!

MS: Aaaugghh!!!!! ( barely dodges.) Not again!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a regular day in the Lin Kuei temple as Sub-Zero was just doing paperwork at his desk. Sighing, he took a sip of his coffee, and continued. Just then, however, a Lin Kuei grunt came in. " Master Sub-Zero!! There are intruders on the southern gate!!! What should we do?!" Sub-Zero sighed again, and turned to the grunt. " How many and what do they look like?" The grunt then got into a thinking pose. " Well, there's one, and he's wearing a large rice hat with bluish-white armor with glowing eyes that look like lightning." Sub-Zero thought for a moment. " _Raiden, eh?_" " Send him in." " Yes sir!" In a few minutes, Raiden came in the room.

" Ah, Raiden, it's good to see you again." Sub-Zero greeted. Raiden then bowed slightly. " Likewise, Sub-Zero." They then sat down at his desk. " So, what do I owe to a lighting being such as yourself?" Raiden slightly cleared his throat. " Well, Raiden, things with our enemies have been quiet with our enemies lately. A bit **too** quiet. I want you along with Liu Kang and Nightwolf to investigate." Sub-Zero then looked at him quizzically. " Liu kang? Isn't he dead?" Raiden shook his head. " He was, but now he's back as an undead, even though he scares the crap outta me now." Raiden shudders. Sub-Zero then nodded. " I accept your request." Raiden nodded slightly. " You will meet at Shao Kahn's gates tomorrow at noon. Be there." He then disappeared. Sub-Zero sighed, and packed his things.

( The next day.)

Sub-Zero arrived at the temple to see Nightwolf and Liu Kang as a zombie, and, needless to say, he was scary as mess. So Sub-Zero kept his distance. They then went to the gate to find something rather suprising. They found that is was replaced with a door with a doorbell with it. Carefully, Sub-Zero pressed the doorbell, and heard the sound. " Come in." The door then creeped open. Carefully, the three warriors went into the fortress, to find it deserted. They then found a sign that pointed to another door. They opened the door with great caution, only to find a long, dark hallway. The three then carefully walked into the hallway, finding disgusting things such as skull dripping water, dirty water on the floor, decaying corpses, and a sign that said, " Smoke wuz her."

Sub-Zero then looked weirdly at the sign. " I don't want to know." They then continued through the hallway. They then came to a door with light coming through the cracks. Then, cautiously, they broke the door down to see something shocking. They found every single bad guy in the series in social activities. Social activities!!!!! While walking, they came upon Scorpion behind a stand without his hood, revealing his skull. But the most shocking thing was that the skull was smiling. Slightly creeped out, Sub-Zero walked up to the stand. " Uh, Scorpion, what're you doing?" Scorpion turned to him, and suddenly yelled, " Get over here..." Sub-Zero prepared for kombat. " ...and have a fried squid." Scorpion handed the squid to a shocked Sub-Zero, who took the squid shakingly. " Uh, thanks?" " No prob!!!" Scorpion then continued using his powers to cook the food while Sub-Zero just walked away...rather fast.

Liu Kang then came to Kano, and saw that his eye was charging. He was about to attack until Kano yelled, " Pull!!!" Just then, three clay pigeons shot out, and he shot all three of them. Unknown clapping was heard all around. " Uh, Kano, why are you shooting clay disks?" Kano just turned to him smiling. " I'm just gotta new type of 'obby involving clay pigeons. It's actually ratha fun!!" He then turned back to his original stance. " Pull!!!!" Going to Nightwolf, he was just walking around, until he saw Baraka suddenly jump up, and take out his wrist...spike...thingies. (note: I don't know what to call them.) Nightwolf took out his tommahawks and prepared for battle, until he saw baraka's blade come down on...Sushi? Yes, it was actually a sushi stand.

Baraka was seen throwing food into the air and cutting it in slow motion. He then put a platter on the table. " Order up!!" He smiled at Nightwolf, which looked very creepy, so Nightwolf just took the food, thanked him, and slinked away. Back to Sub-Zero, he ate the squid carefully, and noticed it wasn't poisoned. He could tell, because poison always had a unique, and rather bad taste to him. Suspicious, he continued on to find Reptile eating fried flies and chocolate dipped grasshoppers. ( they really make food like that. Yuck.) A bit disgusted, Sub-Zero went to Reptile, who greeted him by giving him a candy-dipped cochroach on a stick. " Hey Sub-Zero!!! Have some quality cuisine and relax!!" Sub-Zero just took the gift, and looked at it carefully. " Thanks." " Anytime." Sub-Zero then walked away.

Back to Liu Kang, he found Goro, Sheeva, and Kintaro on giant spinning wheels, holding rocket-like objects with children in them. He was about to attack until he saw the wheels stop, and the three Shokan letting the children off. Seeing Liu Kang, Goro put on a big smile. " Hey Liu Kang!!! Long time no see!!!" Liu Kang then went over to them. " Uh, hey, what's going on?" Sheeva was the one to answer. " We found killing quite boring afer a while, so we just decided to act as rides for the kids. The ride's called Dragonrider." Liu Kang just nodded a bit numbly, and walked away, a bit mentally scarred.

Finally, back to Nightwolf, it showed him with Rain as he summoned a giant storm cloud. Nightwolf took this as a threat until he saw that it actually had very light rain, raining on the fields. " Ah, my dear friend, Nightwolf!! How are you?" Nightwolf just numbly waved his hand. Smiling, Rain walked over to him. " Ah, nothing like watering the garden, eh?" Nightwolf replied by nodding slightly, and walked away.

Sub-Zero was walking along until he came upon Motaro getting ready to charge someone. He almost pulled out his kori blade until he saw that he ran right past the guy as he yelled, " Olle!!!" (note: I don't know how you spell that.) While Motaro was against the post, he looked and saw Sub-Zero walking to him. " Hey Sub-Zero!! Nothin' like hangin' out and playin' matador with some random spaniard. ( no offense.)" Sub Zero just nodded a bit, and ran away fast while Motaro wasn't looking.

As Liu Kang was walking along, he came along Shang Tsung using his flaming snake...move...thingy. As he was about to attack, he saw that the snake was flying over loops and doing other various tricks to an applauding crowd. " Hey, Liu Kang!!! I just enjoy working in a circus!! Especially if your animals don't need food or anything." He then pet the snake while Liu Kang just walked away.

As Nightwolf was walking along, he came across Kobra fighting someone. As he was about to attack, he saw that he was attacking a dummy and was in front of several people. As he used his martial arts to throw the dummy, he turned to the people. " And that's how you use Judo to throw your opponent." As the people clapped, Kobra noticed Nightwolf. " Yo Nightwolf!! How ya doin'?" Nightwolf just stared numbly. " You...and...people...dummy...what's going on?" Kobra just chuckled at his ' friend's ' cluelessness. " Well, you always have a lot of people when you're teaching martial arts." Nightwolf just smiled abit with force. " I...see." He then slinked off without Kobra noticing.

After their visit in the fortess, the three protectors then walked off back to their world. " Maybe they finally changed." Just then, however, the villains came together. " Did ya get their wallets?" Kobra asked. Mileena smiled as she held out three wallets with three people in their high-school days. One having on a parka in warm weather, another in Kung-Fu clothing, and another with a mohawk and a black line over his eyes. " Suckers!!!!"

(later.)

" WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALLET?!"


End file.
